Kinji Fukasaku
is a Japanese film director. He is best known in the west for directing the smash hit Battle Royale in 2000 but his 32-year career was riddled with film-making innovations, not the least of which was the way he revolutionized yakuza films by replacing chivalry and honor previously seen with the gritty violence and chaos that has become the standard approach today. He died of prostate cancer in 2003 during the filming of Battle Royale II: Requiem. His son Kenta Fukasaku took over direction of the film. Profile * Name: * Birth date: July 3, 1930 * Birthplace: Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan * Date of death: January 12, 2003 (prostate cancer) Filmography * 1961 Wandering Detective: Tragedy in Red Valley * 1961 Wandering Detective: Black Wind in the Harbor * 1961 High Noon for Gangsters * 1961 Vigilante in the Funky Hat: 200,000 Yen Arm * 1961 Vigilante in the Funky Hat * 1962 The Proud Challenge * 1962-11-02 Gang vs. G-Men * 1963-07-31 League of Gangsters * 1964 Jakoman and Tetsu * 1964 Wolves, Pigs & Men * 1965-01-03 Kaoyaku (Screenplay; dir: Teruo Ishii) * 1966 Rampaging Dragon of the North * 1966 Odoshi * 1966 Kamikaze Man: Duel at Noon * 1967-04-01 The Break-up * 1968 Black Lizard * 1968 Gamblers' Ceremony of Disbanding * 1968-10-26 Blackmail Is My Life * 1968-12-19 The Green Slime * 1969 Japan Organized Crime Boss * 1969 Black Rose Mansion * 1970-05-27 If You Were Young: Rage * 1970 Bloodstained Clan Honor * 1970 Tora! Tora! Tora! (Japan sequences) * 1971 Sympathy for the Underdog * 1972 Under the Flag of the Rising Sun * 1972 Outlaw Killer: Three Maddog Killers * 1972-05-06 Street Mobster * 1973-01-13 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 1: Battles Without Honor and Humanity * 1973-04-28 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 2: Deadly Fight in Hiroshima * 1973-09-25 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 3: Proxy War * 1974-01-15 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 4: Police Tactics * 1974-06-29 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 5: Final Episode * 1974-12-28 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity 1 * 1975 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity: The Boss's Head * 1975 Gambling Den Heist * 1975-02-15 Graveyard of Honor * 1975 Cops vs. Thugs * 1976-10-30 Yakuza Graveyard * 1976 Violent Panic: The Big Crash * 1976 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity: The Boss's Last Days * 1977 Hokuriku Proxy War * 1977 Detective Doberman * 1978 Intrigue of the Yagyu Clan * 1978 Last of the Ako Clan * 1978-04-29 Message from Space * 1980 Virus * 1981 The Gate of Youth * 1981-06-06 Makai Tensho: Samurai Reincarnation * 1982-06-12 Dotonbori River * 1982-10-09 Fall Guy * 1983 Theater of Life * 1983 Legend of Eight Samurai * 1984 Shanghai Rhapsody * 1986 House on Fire * 1987 Sure-Fire Death 4: We Will Avenge You * 1988 A Chaos of Flowers * 1992-09-12 The Triple Cross * 1994 Crest of Betrayal * 1995 The Abe Clan * 1997 The Eaters * 1999 The Geisha House * 2000-12-16 Battle Royale * 2003-07-05 Battle Royale II: Requiem External Links * * * Kinji Fukasaku at Wikipedia * Kinji Fukasaku at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1930 Births Category:Deceased Category:Director